Love or hate will choose his fate
by SilverStar07
Summary: A new girl comes to a High school and becomes there Princess,but will sparks fly if she meets her prince or will there be hell to pay...
1. 1st day of school

Love or hate will choose his fate

It was the year 2007; Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were the most popular boys on campus. Sesshomaru was 18 and Inuyasha was 17 years old. The most popular girl was Kikyo a 17 year old that was dating Inuyasha since elementary. Sesshomaru on the other hand never dated any one, not that he wasn't hot, he always got the best looking award since… forever, and his brother took second. It's just that no one was worthy to date him or speak to him.

It was the first day of spring, Sesshomaru looked at the clock to see that they only had five minutes before thy left and Inuyasha was still in bed. Sesshomaru went into the kitchen, grabbed a bucket of ice put water in it, and walked out of the kitchen, upstairs to Inuyasha's room. He walked into see that his pillow was on top of his head, blanket was on the floor and the alarm clock was thrown across the room.

Sesshomaru picked up the pillow that was on top of Inuyasha's head and dumped the ice cold water on him. Inuyasha quickly jumped up out of his bed and almost fell in the process. "What the hell are you doing trying to kill me!" said Inuyasha. Sesshomaru then through the bucket at Inuyasha and walked to the door. "You have two minutes before we leave." Inuyasha for getting all about what Sesshomaru did ran to the bathroom to get ready.

Just as Sesshomaru was about to leave for school Inuyasha came running down still putting on his shirt, one shoe on, and his backpack still open. "Are you missing something" Inuyasha then looked down at his feet to see that he only had one shoe on. He then grabbed his shoe and put it on. And then they left for school.

As they entered the school there was a big group of guys.

"What's going on?" said Inuyasha.

"We have a new student", said Kikyo.

"Hey Kikyo…so what's he like," replied Inuyasha.

"You men she", said Sango walking towards them with Miroku with a big red mark across his face,

"Well to answer your question Inuyasha she is very nice, sweet, beautiful, and is about the same height you are, but don't get her mad."

"Why…what she going t do bitch slap me to death or what?" said Inuyasha.

"If you're lucky she might", said Sango giggling.

"And what's that suppose to mean" said Inuyasha angrily.

"Well I heard that she got kicked out of her old school because she almost killed some guy named Naraku", said Miroku.

Just the bell rang to go to first period. Sesshomaru went to one of his college prep. Class, Inuyasha went to P.E., Miroku went to Health, and Sango and Kikyo went to Art. When Inuyasha was done changing he went outside of the boy's locker room, and ran over to his P.E. class. "Today class we have a new student", said Mrs. Cervantez. She then walked up from behind Mrs. Cervantez. "Hi! I'm Kagome Moon, I'm happy to be in you class." All the guys were practically drooling as they saw her except Inuyasha. She had Stormy blue eyes, dark wavy hair that was down and went past her waist. She kind of looked like Kikyo, (Kind of) but she was a lot prettier. To the human eye she's pretty, but through a demons eye she was beautiful. In her demon form she had a silver star on her forehead, two silver stripes on the said of her face just like Sesshomaru had and she was a priestess kind of like Kikyo and she had blue aura and Kikyo had pink. Which meaning she was more powerful.

"Kagome your partner will be…Inuyasha," said Mrs. Cervantez.

Kagome then walked over to Inuyasha.

"Hi…I guess were going to be partners for a while huh", said Kagome happily.

"Yeah…I guess", said Inuyasha.

"Ok today class we are doing the fitness test", said Mrs. Cervantez.

Later after the fitness test the bell rang to go to second period.

"Hey Inuyasha! You're hella luck! You getting to be Kagome's partner and all," said Josh. Josh when was a junior as well, dark pen straight hair, green eyes and caramel skin. Inuyasha met Josh when they were in junior high together and hasn't left Inuyasha since. That's when Inuyasha found out he was a cat demon.

"So Inuyasha did you find out anything about her?" said Josh curiously.

"Yeah, she can kick your ass." Inuyasha then walked past him to his next class.

Kagome's next class was math. She walked the halls looking for room 98. She did try and ask a guy but this morning when she did ask him the guy stopped breathing and if she tried to ask a girl she probably be kicked out again. When she was thinking about this predicament, she had her head down and was not paying attention to her surroundings. That's when she ran into something muscular and warm. She dropped her math book, binder, and cell phone. And at the same time some other cell phone fell, which were both flip phones that were silver and had a dragon on it. She picked up all her things and when she was about to pick up her cell she looked up to say sorry but was stopped when she looked into the most golden eyes and accidentally picked up the wrong phone. "I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to run into you", said Kagome, She then looked away. "No problem", said the person in a smother voice as he picked up the cell phone and left for class. Kagome then looked at her clock to see that she had two minutes before the bell would ring and she still didn't know where her class room was. Wishing she actually looked at the persons' face she had just ran into instead of looking into those golden eyes. Just as she turns she saw a man with silver white hair walk into room…98.

"Hello class today we have a new student" said Ms. Takahashi she wasn't that tall but not short either, had about shoulder length hair and whore glasses. "Kagome you can sit in front of Sesshomaru" said Ms. Takahashi while pointing at a man with white silver long hair what was pulled back into a low ponytail, in black slacks, and a white dress shirt. Kagome's eyes widened at first because she was so stunned by his looks. She took her seat and opened her book to page 106. During class she noticed that all the girls were looking at the guy that was sitting behind her not that she could blame them, he was cute. As she was about to go back to her math work she noticed that all the guys were looking at her. She was kind of getting annoyed by it to the point where she was about to yell "Take a picture it last longer!" when she notice the you next to her It was a guy from her P.E. class, the cat demon.

"Piss…Piss" said the guy next to her, "Kagome."

"Huh?" said Kagome.

"Would you like a tour around the school…Oh! By the way my name is Josh" said Josh.

"I'll think about it Josh", said Kagome. The teacher then passed homework out to the students so they could work on it for about three minutes before the bell rang. Kagome then walked up to the teacher's desk to ask where room 410 was. "It's next to the office and the library" said Ms. Takahashi while getting some things ready for art class. The bell rang and it was now time to go to third period, which was health.

Kagome entered her classroom, took a sent and two minutes later class started. The last person to walk in was a girl that took her seat in front of Kagome. She had dark straight hair, dark eyes, pale skin, and she looked kind of pissed off. Mr. Chitwood talked about what's under anger for about half the period. Then he gave health terms to do for the other half of the period. About eight minutes before class was to end two girls behind Kagome were whispering something. "Hey Luna do you know what's up with Kikyo?"

"Yeah she's mad at the new girl the one sitting behind her" said Luna pointing.

"Why?" said Luna's friend

"Because the new girl took her place as the popular girl in school" said Luna sounding like she new everything. Just then the bell rang. "I did! Oh well I have to get to my English class" said Kagome get ready to go to class.

She like English even though it was a prep class she had the two guys from her math class, Sesshomaru and Josh, but not because of that, because she made two new friends Sango and Miroku. "Hey Kagome can I see you schedule. Sure Sang. So first period is P.E., second is math third is Health, fourth is English… Yes! You have lunch with us cool! Ok and fifth is weapons/fighting, and sixth is science" said Sango looking over her paper. "So do you know anybody?" said Miroku lining over to see the paper in Sango's hand. "Well first period my partner Inuyasha" said Kagome trying to remember if that was his name. "You know Inuyasha!" said Sango.

"Yeah…why…is that a bad thing?" said Kagome looking at Sango weird.

"No reason he's a friend of ours" said Sango. "Well second period I know this guy named Josh who is also in my first period class and the guy behind us with all the girls starring at him like there going to eat him or something" said Kagome. "That's Sesshomaru he's Inuyasha's older brother…he doesn't really speak to anyone" said Miroku "He never helps anyone…and he's the top fighter at our school" said Sango. "He doesn't show any emotion and he has his own Fan Club!" said Miroku wishing he had one. "So how is he the most popular guy at school?" said Kagome curiously. "Because girls want him…and guy want to be him to get those girls" said Sango while pointing to Miroku when she said "to get those girls". Kagome then looked at Sesshomaru to the right of her sitting four seats behind. "He is good looking but I wouldn't go out with him just because of that" said Kagome. Suddenly Kagome saw the moon on his forehead. "So you're a demon Sesshomaru" said Kagome in a whisper. "How did you know that!" said Sango in somewhat shock. Kagome then turned around and smiled while showing her fangs. "He's not the only one" said Kagome in a low deadly voice. "You're a demon...I didn't sense anything…well I didn't sense anything with Sesshomaru either" said Sango in amassment. "I'm a full demon with monk powers" said Kagome. "WOW" said Sango with her eyes getting bigger every second. "Oh and by the way Sango Sesshomaru does show emotion…you just need to know how to read people" said Kagome smiling while pointing to her eyes. "Really what is he feeling now?" said Sango very interested to find out. Kagome then turned to Sesshomaru his face was down and you could barley see his eyes. "He's…sleepy and a little happy I think?" said Kagome. "What!" yelled Sango. When Sango yelled everyone's head shot up… even Sesshomaru looked up from his book. "Sango would you like to share with the class" said Mr. Jue while fixing his red and black striped tie. "Oh…no" said Sango some what in barest. Kagome started to giggle. "And Ms. Moon would you like to tell the class why you are giggling" said Mr. Jue with anger in his voice. "Well one because of Sango's face and two because you were pretending to read but really you were asleep and when she yelled liked that you jumped three feet into the air" said Kagome still giggling.

"Well…everyone back to work" said Mr. Jue. Kagome then picked up her English book and got up to put it on the shelf in the back of the classroom. Not paying attention to what was going on and not seeing some girl's foot. Kagome tripped and was about meet the floor when she felt two arms around her waist. She was placed on her feet by the one and only... (Batman) Sesshomaru. "Thank you very much" said Kagome shyly blushing. Sesshomaru looked at her strangely wondering why she was blushing. Kagome then proceeded on to what she was doing. As Kagome was on her way back to her seat she notices that she saw Sango and Miroku whispering something. "Hey what are you guys talking about?" said Kagome. "Oh…nothing really we'll tell you at lunch in the cafeteria ok" said Sango really fast. Just then the bell rang.

Kagome packed up her things and walked out of the door and turned to her right. She ran into something. And she was caught by someone. She turned around to see the guy called Sesshomaru. His face didn't show any emotion, but his eyes showed a display of shock. He was wondering what the hell he was doing. It was the second time he helped this girl. Kagome was lifted up to her feet. "Thank you again" said Kagome as she turn to see what ever or who ever she ran into. There standing was a man with pine straight back hair pulled into a high ponytail, with blue eyes, wearing tan cargo pants, and a white T-shirt that said Nike. "I'm very sorry by the way my name is Kouga" said Kouga nicely while checking her out. "Hi Kouga and my name is Kagome very nice to meet you" said Kagome. "Same here" said Kouga. Suddenly Kagome's happy and joyful eyes went to an icy cold blue and back, and the only one that was this was Sesshomaru for he was the only one watching her and Kouga was to busy checking her out to notices something was wrong. "Well good by Kouga" said Kagome with a smile on her face and left to the cafeteria.

Kagome entered the cafeteria and as soon as she entered she saw Sango and Miroku talking and there sitting a crossed from them was Inuyasha and the girl named Kikyo. Kagome walked over to her two friends. "Hey Sango" said Kagome with joy in her voice. Hey Kagome this is my friend Inuyasha and his girl friend Kikyo. Kagome put out her hand to shake Inuyasha's hand. He shook her hand while still holding the bowl of roman noodles in his left hand. He took a breather and said hello to her then continued to eat. Kagome then turned to Kikyo to shake her hand. Kikyo just looked at Kagome's hand like it was disgusting or something. Kagome giving up placed her hand back to her side. "Sango weren't you going to tell me something" said Kagome. "Yeah!" said Sango Jumping up from her seat and walking over to Kagome. Sango put her hand up to Kagome's ear and whispered something. "Kagome about Kikyo don't go near her" said Sang. "Why not!" said Kagome in a loud cereus voice. "Shahs…Kagome not so loud Inuyasha will hear us" said Sango putting her finger up to her mouth.

"Oh sorry" said Kagome covering her mouth.

"Well why not, is it because I'm the most popular girl in school now or what?" said Kagome looking at Sango strangely.

"Well what you just said and you're a demon" said Sango.

"So I'm a priestess to and Inuyasha is a half demon and she has been dating him since elementary" said Kagome in a louder whisper.

"She wouldn't do that to Inuyasha because she is in love with him even though he is cheating on her" said Sango very serious.

"He's cheating on her…dose she know?" said Kagome shocked and curious. "Yeah…Inuyasha doesn't like her like that he likes another girl that he meet on the internet her name is Maria" said Sango.

"So why doesn't he just brake up with her" said Kagome curiously.

"Well when he tried to brake-up with her the next day she was placed in the hospital because she walked right in front of a speeding mustang" said Sango.

"And when the Doctor asked her what was going through her head she said she had nothing to live for" said Sango looking down as she said it.

"Oh!" said Kagome with a sad expression.

"But its ok they should be breaking up tomorrow" said Sango.

"What!...why?" said Kagome some what louder.

Shahs…Kikyo is moving tomorrow and the girl called Maria is moving over her in a few days." said Sango.

"Oh ok" said Kagome.

"Hey what time is it" asked Sango.

"Just a second let me get my cell phone" said Kagome getting her cell from her back pocket of her jeans.

"It's eleven o'clock" said Kagome.

"Thanks…hey I like your cell phone where did you get it at" said Sango with a smile on her face.

"I really don't' know I got it as a going a way present" said Kagome.

"Hey Sango does you school have any gardens" said Kagome hoping to god that they did.

Yup it's around the P.E. area you cant miss it." "It has a big wooden sign in front" said Sango.

Kagome walked out of the cafeteria to the P.E. area. Just as she saw the sign it started to rain. She ran to the white gate and entered into the garden. She was relived that there were trees that covered the top of the gardens. Kagome reached into her pocket and grabbed a hair band. She put her hair into a high pony tail.

"Well that fills better" said Kagome while whipping the water from her face.

Kagome looked around the garden. It was beautiful. In the center of the garden was a pond, surrounded by flowers and next to the pond were two weeping willows. She walked towards the pond. In the pond was kart fish swam about. She closed he eyes and toke to her surroundings. Smelling the flowers that gave off a pleasant sent, and listen to the howls of the wind, and the smell of sea that a great storm was coming. Kagome eyes snapped open.

"Someone's here…and it's not a human" thought Kagome.

Just then the bell rang. Kagome turned and walked to the gate. Kagome signed, out side it was still raining.

"Here we go again" sign Kagome as she rain through the pouring rain with her demon speed not getting any water on her. As soon as she was gone the certain person walked out from behind the weeping willow as his golden eyes watched her profile slowly vanish into the distend.

Kagome entered the gym. It was empty except for the teacher standing next to the bleachers.

"Hi I'm…"was all Kagome was able to say.

"Your Kagome Moon the new student I'm guessing" said her teacher.

He had red hair that was shoulder length put up in a ponytail, had green eyes, and was about two inches taller than Kagome.

"Shippo!" cried Kagome as she lunged herself at him.

"It feels like I haven't seen you for years" said Kagome Hugging the life out of him.

"I'm fine" said Shippo trying to get some air

"Well Kagome you better get changed into this" said Shippo holding out a midnight blue ninja looking outfit.

Kagome toke the outfit and walked to the changing room. When she was done she walked out of the changing room and saw four people standing around her teacher Shippo in the same outfit she was wearing except they all had different colors. Kagome walked up to her teacher. She was about to say something when she was stopped by her teacher.

"Rule number one in this class you will not speak, will not give away what gender you are, or what your name is until after you are done fighting."

"In this class your name is what color you are wearing" said Shippou very serious.

"Your name is Midnight, that's Silver, Red, Brown, and Purple" said Shippou as he point to each and every one of them as he said there names.

"Midnight you will fight these three to see what level you are at, first you will fight Purple then Brown, and last Red to see if your in Silvers level" said Shippou.

Kagome nodded her head in agreement.

"All of you follow me" said Shippo.

They followed him into another room with a fighting ring in the middle.

"Midnight and Purple get in the ring…on my signal…Go!" yelled Shippou.

Purple jumped into the air. Kagome watched until Purple was inches form her face, Kagome vanished and just as Purple went to go turn around Purple was thrown a crossed the ring and slammed into the ground in a matter of seconds. Kagome turned to look at her teacher and the three other fighters. Shippou's mouth was open he looked like he was a bird waiting to be feed. The Red and Brown fighters eyes were in complete shock and Silver's eyes were some what shocked with a hint of curiosity in them. Shippou shook his head to get rid of what he had just seen.

"Brown your next" said Shippou

Brown was hit upside the head by Red to go into the ring.

"Ready…Go!" yelled Shippou

Brown vanished and stunningly the winds began to pick up.

Kagome closed her eyes for a few seconds then lunged forward and hit Brown square in the face. Brown stumbled back and as he stumble back Kagome leaped up and landed be- hind him getting him into a bear huge. She then released him and put him into a sleep holed as soon as Brown was out. She then released him and Brown dropped to the floor. Once again they were shocked except for Silver whose eyes showed more curiosity.

"Red get in there and get Brown out of there as well."

Red jumped in picked up Brown and throw him at Silver intending for silver to catch him but Silver moved to the side and watched as Brown fell to the floor. Kagome wanted to laugh but covered her mouth so she didn't.

Red got ready in his stands.

"Ready…GO!" yelled Shippou.

Instead of vanishing or jumping in the air Red went straight at her. Kagome dodged each and every attack. Red then kicked her legs from under nether. Kagome caught herself by doing a back flip and landing on her feet. Kagome then made an evil smile that Red couldn't see because of the piece of material that was covering her mouth. Red was about to attack but stopped when he saw Midnights eyes went icy blue and for some strange reason the room seemed colder all of a sudden. And in just a blink on an eye she vanished. Red looked all over, but he could not find her; he couldn't even sense her at all. He then looked over to Silver to see that he was looking at the side of him and just as he turn a blue flash cross him. Seconds later Red was hit in his gut, kicked into the air and slammed into the ring. Kagome looked over to her teacher and the three fighters. Purple was lying on the couch with ice on her head, Brown was still out cold lying on the floor were Red throw him drooling, Shippou's face was starting to go pale, and Silver was leaning against the wall watching the fight. Kagome then jumped out of the ring and in front of Shippou. She then whispered something in his ear.

"Hey can I take off this mask thing" said Kagome

Shippou started to laugh he had forgotten that she doesn't like anything on her face.

"No…not until after they take off theirs" said Shippou laughing

Just then Purple got up and toke off her mask piece. She had dark brown long hair light brown eyes and purple markings on her face.

"Hello my name is Concepcion Monico it's nice to meet you" said Concepcion with a smile on her face. She then walked over to brown and toke off his mask.

"And this is Kouga the one that still sleeping!" yelled Concepcion in his ear making him jump three feet into the air. Kagome then turned to the ring were Red was sitting. He then leaped out of the ring in front of Shippou and Kagome. He toke off his mask and hood letting his silver/white hair fall off his shoulders.

"I'm Inuyasha" he said in a nice calming voice then turned and left to change back into his regular clothes along with Concepcion and Kouga. Kagome then turned to the wall were Silver was at. He walked over to them and toke off his hood and mask, letting his silver silk hair fall off his shoulders like water.

"My name is Sesshomaru" he said as he slightly bowed, but kept his golden honey eyes on her.

"Midnight you can take off yours now" said Shippou."

Kagome slowly toke of her hood then she toke of her mask.

"My name is Kagome" said Kagome giving a slight bow herself.

Just then the bell rang for the P.E. and fighting class to get dressed. "Well Kagome you two will be sparing partners" said Shippou and with that he left. Kagome watched him as he walked down the dark narrow hall. She then turned around to say something to her new sparing partner but he was gone.

Kagome was know back in to her normal clothes and was know going to her last class of the day. She walked into room 92 and toke a seat in of the class and the closes one to the door. People came in little by little. The last person to come in was Conchita the one in her Fight/weapons class. She was wearing blue jeans and a white Mexican dress top. Conchita then toke a seat behind Kagome. "Hey your names Kagome right", said Conchita with a Smile on her face. "Yes... so I guess were in the same class together." "So is this class easy, hard and is the teacher nice" said Kagome. "The class is easy, but the teacher is a Nazi" said Conchita some what mad. Kagome started to laugh. "What! It's true!" said Conchita with a very serious face.

Concepcion and Kagome talked the whole time in science. Then the bell rang and everyone left to go home. As Kagome walked out of the class room with Concepcion she saw that there was a bunch of guys around her class room. Concepcion nudged her shoulder.

"Looks like someone has a fan club" said Concepcion with a big smile on her face.

"Damit! Is this what happens when you're the new girl?" said Kagome.

"No this is what happens when you become the popular girl in school." said Concepcion.

"Well except for Kikyo because Inuyasha threaten to kill them if they put a finger on her" said Concepcion like threatening to kill some one was a everyday thing.

Kagome took three steps and the group of guys made an ail for her to walk through. Kagome and Concepcion walked through the ail that the guys had made. As they came to the end of the ail Concepcion was starting to laugh.

"What's so funny?" said Kagome at the end of the ail of boys.

"Well this kind of reminds me of Moses parting the Red Seas but in steed of the red sea its Kagome parting googol eyed boys" said Concepcion holding her stomach.

"And instead of a staff you can use your cell phone" said Concepcion grabbing Kagome's cell phone. Concepcion looked at the name on the phone. "Kagome is this you E-mail name Darknessw07?" said Concepcion know looking at it very weird.

"No" said Kagome grabbing the cell phone from Concepcion's hands.

"This isn't my phone" said Kagome wondering whose phone it was. They walked to the parking lot.

Kagome walked up to a Midnight blue Mustang Convertible. "Kagome is that you car?" said Concepcion some what shocked. "Yeah…why?" said Kagome. "No reason I just thought that your mom or something was going to pick you up, I didn't know that you could drive" said Concepcion feeling some what stupid. "No I live out here by myself." "Hey do you want a ride?" said Kagome. "No its okay my mom is picking me up." Just as Concepcion said this her moms blue van drove up beside her. "Well I guess I got to go see you in class tomorrow" said Conception smiling while waving good bye to her new friend. "See you later" said Kagome as she watched them until the van turn the corner. Kagome then got into her car and took out the cell phone.

"I wonder whose cell phone this is" said Kagome thinking out loud. Just then she got a text message.

"Silverstar07 it seems that you have my cell phone."

Kagome looked at the cell phone for a while then started to text back.

"Well sorry about that I didn't mean to take your phone."

"Well if there are any calls tell them to call your cell."

As Kagome read this message she wondered why not just give him back his phone.

"Why don't I just give the phone back?"

"I have no time to pick it up"

"Okay…then on my phone tell them to call your number on the answer machine"

"Fine bye"

After that Kagome clipped the cell phone on the visor. Kagome then stared her car to warm up to leave.

Just as Kagome drove out of the student parking lot she saw Inuyasha and Sesshomaru driving next to her in a Silver convertible. She then turn back to watch the road. They both droved until the stop light that's when Inuyasha notice her. "Hey Kagome" said Inuyasha. She then turns to look at him. "Hi Inuyasha" said Kagome hoping the light would turn green. "So where are you heading to" said Inuyasha in the passenger seat. "I'm going how." Just then the light turns green. "That was the longest red light I ever seen" said Kagome driving a little faster. Just as Kagome was about four houses away from her house she notices that they were right behind her. When she drove up to her driveway and parked her car into the garage. She found out that they lived right across from her. She then turn off her car, closed the door and walked out of her garage. She watched as they got out of the car. Sesshomaru went inside of the house and Inuyasha walked a crossed the street to her house. "So you live here by yourself" said Inuyasha.

"Yes, I go to school out here while my mother does the family business out there" said Kagome wishing he would leave. "Oh well talk to you later" said Inuyasha while walking back to his house. "Well that was weird" whispered Kagome to herself while walking to the front door.

As she walked into her house it was practically done, everything was unpacked the only thing left was her room to do and that was it. She was done with her room in about 15 minutes. They the door bell rang. "I wonder who it is" said Kagome while walking to the front door. She opens the door to see some delivery guy holding a gray animal cage. "I have a delivery for Kagome Moon from an Aya Moon" said the delivery guy. He had shout black hair, blue eyes, and looked like he was still in high school. "That's me" Said Kagome as he gave her a paper to sigh. He then drove off and Kagome walked inside and locked the door. She then set the cage down on the Pear/white tile floor. She then opens the cage and inside the cage was a Alaskan Husky.

It jumped into her lap and began licking her hands. "Aww…how cute" said Kagome as she began petting the dog. "Well it looks like mother got me one of uncles well trained puppies."

As she petted the dog she wonders what she was going to call him. "I'll call you Angle my guardian angle." The dog jumped up and licked her face. "Well apparently you like it" said Kagome laughing. Kagome took the cell phone out of her pocket and changed the message on the answering machine. After that she began to text the person called Darkness07 back.

"Darkness07 I changed the message on you answering machine ok"

"Fine" Was all she got back in return.

Then she thought about Angle, she needed to buy food for herself and the puppy.

"Hey do you know were any grocery stories are at"

"And how do you suspect me to live if I didn't know where it was?"

"Very funny"

"It's over where you get off by the freeway off of Crescent Rd."

"Thanks ttfn"

"What?"

"Ta Ta for now"

"Bye"

She then closed the phone put it into her pocket and walked in to the kitchen.

She got the puppy some watch walked over to the counter go her keys and walked back to were the puppy was. "Angle I have to go to the store will you watch the house for me." In response the puppy barked. She padded his head and he went back to drinking his water.

She walked out to the garage got into her car and pushed the button to open the garage door. Just as she was about to drive off Inuyasha jumped in front of her car scaring her half to death. "Hey Kagome can I go for a ride" said Inuyasha while walking to the passengers side of the care. "If you want" said Kagome while trying to get over what just happened. He then got into her car and they drove to the store. Just as they entered the store Kagome was thing about

Inuyasha sudden mood swing. "Inuyasha why did you ask to come alone?" said Kagome.

"Well I have nothing to do, my brother is a jackass, Kikyo is leaving, Sango and Miroku are on a date but don't tell them I said anything and its not every day you become friend with a girl that can kick you ass" said Inuyasha picking up Mountain Dew. "Okay" said Kagome giggling at his comment. As they started to shop Kagome looked for the dog food. "Hey Inuyasha do you Know were the dog food is" Yelled Kagome from down the ail while looking. "Dog food! Why do you need dog food?" said Inuyasha looking at her like she grow another head. "Let me see…Because I have a dog that could be it" said Kagome with humor in her voice. "Oh sorry" said Inuyasha filling stupid.

They bought all kinds of food and Kagome bought some Ramon noodles that Inuyasha didn't see. Kagome paid form the food and left. They drove back to Kagome house parked the car and unpacked the groceries. When they were done Inuyasha Sid good night and started to make his way over to his house until she stopped him. "Hey Inuyasha" she yelled while picking up something next to her door. "Yeah?" said Inuyasha as he slowly turned around. When he was fully turned around he saw that she was holding a 24 pack case of Ramon noodles. He ran so fast that he almost ran into her. "These are for you" she said as she handed then to him. It looked like he was drooling. "Thank you" was all he could manage to say. "Well go night" as she closed the door. She went back to the because she forgot to lock it when she saw Inuyasha out side still. "Yes Inuyasha?" waiting for an answer to why he was still there. "Huh? Oh sorry, I got caught up into the moment" said Inuyasha still holding the packet of noodles like it was his life. "Well get over it and go home and eat it" said Kagome as she started to laugh. "You don't have to tell me twice" said Inuyasha as he ran home. After that she made herself some food, took a shower and went to bed to see what tomorrow brings.

The next morning she woke up a little late. She got up got dressed, went down stairs started her car and while opening the garage door, went back inside feed the puppy then went back outside to leave. That's when she saw Inuyasha and Sesshomaru out side. Well she didn't need to see them to know who it was you just needed to hear them. "The tank is empty and two tires are flat why?" said Sesshomaru in a normal voice but his eyes showed that he was pissed. "I had to go pick up Sango and Miroku because their car broken down" said Inuyasha in a loud grim voice. "So why didn't you fill up the tank and go fix the tries" said Sesshomaru. "Because! ... I um…" was all Inuyasha could get out. As he said this he was Kagome. "Hey Kagome could you give us a lift?" said Inuyasha hopping she would. Kagome looked at him then to Sesshomaru who seemed to be claming down and back to Inuyasha. "I don't see why not" said Kagome as she jumped into her car and backed out of her drive way in front of their house. Inuyasha jumped in the back and Sesshomaru open the door and sat in the front. As Kagome drove she notices that Sesshomaru was looking at her and Inuyasha was talking to her about something. "Hey Miss Princess are you listening to me or do you think your better then everyone" said Inuyasha. "Oh sorry Inuyasha but I can't hear you with all that stupidity that is coming out of you mouth" said Kagome as she looked into the rearview mirror. He was about to say something but then he shut up and folded his arms and looked at the surroundings. They then pulled into the student parking lot and parked the car. Inuyasha then jumped out while holing his bag in one hand. "Well I'll see you in P.E. Kagome" said Inuyasha walking away acting like he was cool. "See yeah" was all that she said. Then Sesshomaru and Kagome got out closing their doors at the same time. As Kagome turn she heard a com smooth voice. "Thank you" said the voice. Kagome then turned around it was Sesshomaru who was thanking her; the cold hearted prince was thanking her. He then turned around and started off to go to class. Then a gusted of cold air blow. And the wind whispered back "You're welcome". He then turn to see that she was gone the only thing left was the cold breezes hitting his face.

First period had started. It was very boring well for Inuyasha and Kagome. The P.E. teacher Mrs. Cervantez instructed the P.E. class to do a three mile jog. Once they were done they got dressed and waited for the bell to go to 2nd period. Once 2nd period started Ms.Takahashi asked a volunteer to the board. Ms.Takahashi then gave out three worksheets to the class. When every thing went silent she heard someone whispering her name. It was Josh who was trying to get her attention.

What? Whisper Kagome leaned closer to his desk.

Are you going out with Sesshomaru?

What? Said Kagome almost falling

She then turns slightly around to look at Sesshomaru to see if he had heard anything.

He was to baize working to notice. He had his left hand holding up his head, his eyes were partly open looking at his paper, and his white dress shirt made him seem to glow. He looked angel like. Kagome then shook her head to get that image out of her head and turned to Josh.

"No were not. Why do you ask?" said Kagome in a whisper.

"Well I heard from all kinds of guys that they saw you two together this morning."

"Oh that!" said Kagome in a louder whisper.

"Inuyasha forget t fill the tank so I gave them a ride to school that's all that happened." Said Kagome

"Oh…ok I was just wondering" said Josh giving her a smile and flashing his big green eyes at her.

Kagome then turned around and rested her head on her hand. And thought about something.

Why the heck are all these guys good looking at this school that's when she got that picture of Sesshomaru in her head again. Dam it! She thought shaking her head. Then she pictured the guy with those golden eyes wishing she got a look at his face, those eyes that put her into a trance of some kind. She had to find out who's those eyes belong to. That's when she remembers she had his E-mail and maybe his instant message as well. I'll Just go under a different name to talk to him, but what am I going to talk about I can't just say "Hi I don't know you but can I talk to you" I just cant do that. Just then the bell rang.

She entered her heath class. Her teacher told the students to read chapter one and two and Idenify the terms in the chapter. Kagome did this from most of the period because she just keeped spaceing out. Once done she turned...

28

By: Kayla Edwards 7/26/2005 


	2. A boy and His sister?

Love or hate will chose is fate…

Chapter 2

She entered her heath class. Her teacher told the students to read chapter one and two and Identify the terms in the chapter. Kagome did this for most of the period because she just keeps spacing out. Once done she turned it in and then the bell range to go to the next class.

She went into English and accidentally bummed into a guy. He had brown short hair it wasn't that short but not long either, dark brown eyes, was wearing a white dress shirt and black pants.

"I'm sorry" said Kagome as she started walking passed him. He looked at her and smiled.

"It's my fault by the way my name is Michael it's nice to meet you" said Michael as he put out his hand to shake hers. "It's nice to meet you to" said Kagome shaking his had and sitting down in her seat. Michael went to the front the class once the bell range and Mr. Jue ordered for everyone to take their sets.

"Today we have a new student" said Mr. Jue in a black and white striped tie. Michael then stepped out from behind Mr. Jue.

"Hello my name is Michael and it's very nice to meet you all" said Michael as he looked at everyone the stopped on Kagome. He then took his seat on the right side of Sesshomaru. She watched him very closely. She was about to say something when Sango started talking to her.

"Hey Kagome theirs going to be a party at Josh's house pretty much everyone at school is coming…so do you want to come?" said Sango hoping she would.

"Sorry I can't I have things to do at home maybe next time" said Kagome.

"Its ok" said Sango with disappointment in her voice.

"Well who's not coming to the party?" said Kagome in a whisper.

"Well Sesshomaru, you, and maybe the new guy.

"Oh well I'm sorry I can't come its just I just got a puppy and you see" was all Kagome was able to say before Sango cut her off.

"Oh I understand I have a cat at home" said Sango.

Hey Kagome…do you think I should go out with Miroku?

"Sure I think he likes you" said Kagome looking past Sango to the board to see what she was going to do for class today.

"You think so?" said Sango blushing.

"Well he stopped touching other woman and he only talks about you" said Kagome as she got up from her seat to get an English book. She then came back with 3 books one for her and the others two for Sango and Miroku. The rest of the period they worked quietly.

Then the bell rang to go to lunch Sango, Miroku, and Kagome walked to the cafeteria to eat lunch. Once they got their there was Inuyasha eating the cup of noodles that Kagome gave him last night. He then looked up from his cup of noodles.

"Hey Kagome long time no see" said Inuyasha w of his noodles.

"You saw me early this morning?" said Kagome sitting down.

"So it's been a while" said Inuyasha putting the cup of noodles down.

"Since when did you become friends with Kagome" said Sango before slapping Miroku because of his cursed hand.

"The Day I showed her how to fight better than me" said Inuyasha crossing his arms.

"No you mean the day when she kicked your ass like a two year old" said Miroku laughing so hard that he almost dropped his lab top in the process.

"Fen" was all you heard from Inuyasha as he went back to eating his noodles. Kagome then got up and started to leave before she was stopped.

"Where are you going" said all three of her friends all together.

"I'm going to the garden" said Kagome turning around slowly.

"Watch out, my brother and a couple of other guys go in there every once in a while" said Inuyasha.

"I will" said Kagome exiting the cafeteria.

When she reached the white gate it was already open.

"Look's like I won't be spending time alone in the garden" said Kagome as she walked in. She looked around but there was no one there. She walked to where the pond laid, the fish played, and the weeping willows branches went back and forth as the cold wind blow from the sunny warm skies. She sat down and put her had into the water. She watched as the fish swam around her hands. She then saw something sparkly at the bottom of the pond. She then spun her hand a little forming a small tornado going to the bottom of the pond picking up the object and coming back to the surface. It landed in her hand. It was a necklace of a crescent moon and a star sitting at the bottom of it. Just then she heard a voice coming from behind her.

"Are you ever on guard?" Kagome turned around to see a man lending against a weeping willow in a white dress shirt, black slacks, and his silver hair down casting a shadow over his face.

"Well hello Sesshomaru" said Kagome as she stood up forming a smile a crossed her face.

"And what are you doing for the girly look?" said Kagome smiling even bigger.

He then looked up at her his golden sun eyes tuning to stone.

"_Apparently he didn't like that?" _thought Kagome as she looked down at the pond.

"I'm sorry it was rude of me to say such a thing" said Kagome looking back at him.

He looked at her in shock, first she teases him and the she says she sorry. If she was anyone else she would have been dead before she could apologies. Kagome then sat back down and stared out at the pond.

"Well I can't wait until next period I'll finally have a partner that is challenging" said Kagome now lying down. She then picked a flower. Sesshomaru watch as she examined it. She then closed her eyes and re-opened making the flower become frozen. Just then the bell rang. She then placed the flower into the water and watched as it slowly sank to the bottom of the pond. She got up and started to walk passed Sesshomaru when she stopped.

"Let's make this a race" said Kagome look at Sesshomaru for an answer. He nodded a yes.

"Ok on my signal" said Kagome getting ready to run. "Ready…set…GO!" yelled Kagome as she took off.

As they took off, through the gate there was a sound of giggling for sometime and then it vanished and so did the person.

As they ran they were both equally matched, moving left and right dodging people that were in there way. They were inches away from the finish line, which was a red line on the gym floor, when a cretin red head teacher decides to come out of the blue.

"Well if it isn't my two favorite students" said Shippou who was then ran over by Kagome and Sesshomaru after they passed the finish line they stopped and looked at Shippou. He was on the floor with foot prints on his shirt and on his forehead.

"Why didn't you stop" yelled Shippou on the ground. Kagome then started to laugh.

"Because you got in the way when we were racing" said Kagome now wiping tears from her eyes. Shippou then got up while dusting himself off.

"Well since you guys are going to be partners I want you yours to get to know each other, so I want you to know everything about each other." "I want you two to do this period, also after school I want Sesshomaru to go over and sleep over your house Kagome and next day you go over his is at understood?" said Shippou waiting for and answer. Kagome just looked at him then to Sesshomaru and back again.

"Umm…ok" said Kagome as she turned around and left. Then Sesshomaru turned to leave as well until…

"Well Sesshomaru?" said Shippou starting at the back of his head.

"If it must be done the so be it" said Sesshomaru as he kept walking.

"Well were should we start" said Kagome sitting in a chair just as Sesshomaru came by.

"By the way I want you guys to make a report out of it", said Shippou with a smile on his face knowing Sesshomaru wouldn't like this one bit. After he left Sesshomaru got up went to his locker took out a white binder and recorder. He then came back and waited for her to speak. He then pushed the recorder button as a sign for her to begin.

"Ok…well my name is Kagome Moon; I'm next in line from lady of the east". When she said this Sesshomaru head shot up, but Kagome continued on this time looking at the other fighters fight.

"My mother is the Goddess over the waters and my father is the Great Lord of the East" I have no brothers or sisters, my mothers name is Sakura and my fathers name is Lord Ezekiel. I have power over weather, water, and also have the powers of a priestess. My father died when I was seven years old. Men my mother… is slowly dying in a hospital called Blue Coney hospital. Sesshomaru slowly looked up so she why she had stopped speaking. When he saw her face she had strikes of tears coming down her face.

"I'm sorry…it's just" was all Kagome could say as more tears ran down her face. She then turn and hugged him. He just froze in place he didn't know what to do. He slowly put his arms around her and started to rub the middle of her back with his right hand trying to com her down.

"_What am I doing?"_ was played in his head over and over. That's when she slowly pulled away and looked up at him.

"_For some reason it felt right to be in his arms, like it was meant to be or something." _

"_But that couldn't be the case" _thought Kagome as she sat back in her chair.

"I'm sorry" said Kagome wiping the tears from her eyes and placing a smile on her face. She was about to continue when she was stopped.

"That will be enough for now", said Sesshomaru closing his binder and picking up his tape recorder. As he walked away and put his things in the locker the bell ranges.

Kagome then got her stuff and was about to leave when she was Shippou sitting down reading the news paper.

"Hey Shippou when is that paper due?" said Kagome waiting for an answer.

"Monday so counting today you have seven days and on the paper I want he likes and what he doesn't like any thing and everything" said Shippou giving her a big smile then returning back to his new paper. Kagome then started to leave when Shippou called out.

"Kagome and for the report need you two to draw a picture of each other for the front page" said Shippou walking to his office.

Kagome then entered her science class she sat down behind Conception and got out her binder. Conception turns side ways to see what she was doing. On Kagomes paper was a shape of some ones head.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"I have to draw a picture of Sesshomaru for the project in our Fighting/weapons class.

"Oh" was all that Conception could say as she watched her draw. Fifteen minuets had passed and Conception was getting bored and she had already finished what was supposed to be done on the board, so she got out a piece of paper and started to draw. She then turned around to see Kagomes Picture which looked like a photograph. Suddenly a big fat grin came to Conceptions face turning around she began to draw.

Science class ended and Kagome finished her picture of Sesshomaru now she just had to draw the background and do the report. As she packed her things, walked out with Conception and was not to far down the hall Conception took out the picture that she was drawing earlier and put it in front of Kagomes face. Kagomes mouth dropped open at what she saw. Conception's picture had Sesshomaru lying in a grass field looking up at "her" while she feed grapes to him. At the bottom of it said BY: Conception and P.S don't the look cute together. Kagome snatched the picture and ran to the parking lot. Unfortunately for Kagome that she took the long way dodging people and what not, when she could have token a short cut by just jumping on a roof top. Kagome reached the parking lot just in time to see Inuyasha and his brother waiting in the car for her she folded the picture that Conception made and put it in her front pocket as she started to walk to the car. As a slight breeze came in from behind pushing her hair in front of her she watched as her wavy black long hair dance in front of her face. She then turned slowly around as she smelt Conceptions sent, the smell of a flower after a spring rain. When she was completely turned around there was Conception running towers her. Kagome would have start laughing at what she saw.

There was Conception running with her binder covering her head with a scared look, as White Sea gules flew above her. Conception was now in front of her trying to catch her breath.

"Conception are you afraid of the birds", Said Kagome trying not to laugh.

"No...well kind of" said Conception looking down as she said it.

"It was one day when I went over to Mexico, the big Sea gules pretty much attacks me also I steeped in an ant hill of these big red ants and I had to wear two sizes up in shoes. So I looked kind of retarded with on shoe bigger than the other" said Conception looking down.

"Ok well I wont laugh…well sometimes ok I'll talk too you later" said Kagome as she walked to her car.

"See you later Kagome!" yelled Conception.

Kagome then got into her car with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, pulled out of her parking spot as she waved good bye to Conception.

"What the hell were you two talking about that was so important that you ignored us?" said Inuyasha looking kind of mad in thee rear view mirror.

"Oh nothing" was all that Kagome said driving a bit faster trying to beat the yellow light up ahead but filed miserably.

"So Kagome I heard you got to do a report on Sesshomaru" said Inuyasha with a big fat grin on his face thinking that it would get her mad.

"Yeah and he has to sleep over tonight so what?" said Kagome still not liking that idea as she turned down her street. Inuyasha almost fell over and it wasn't because Kagome made a sharp turn.

Kagome pulled up to her drive way, reached up and pushed a button on her rear view mirror to open the garage. She got out closed the door walked into the garage pushed the button to close the garage door while saying to Sesshomaru "When your ready to cone over use the front door and here's the keys" as she throw it to him. She snatched it out of the air looked at it and walked to his house. When she opens the door she was tackled by Angel.

"Hi Angel are you hungry" said Kagome getting off the floor into the kitchen and grabbed the bag of dog food under the sink with his dog bowl. After she was done she went into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

When Sesshomaru walked into all he could hear was the shower running and something or someone moving a bowl a crossed the floor. As he walked further into the hose there were pictures on the wall of Kagome and her family. The first picture was a woman swimming in the water. She had long black hair; her face was white and frail like a doll. The next picture was a resent picture of Kagome in her demon form; she was wearing a sea blue kimono with Sakura blossoms on it. As he stared at the picture for about five minutes he didn't notes that the shower stopped running. As he walked into the warm and welcoming living room he notice that Kagome's book bag was lying on the couch open and there was a drawing of some kind sticking out. He picked up the drawing, but something stopped him from looking at the picture. Looking down at the puppy that nudged his leg was angel waging his tail. He then left Sesshomaru to sleep in his basket. Sesshomaru then went back to the drawing in his hand. His eyes widen, there in his hand was a drawing of him. He put it back into her book back and began exploring the house. The house was the same mold as his so it will be easy to know where everything is at. In the back yard was a build in pool with a water fall and a 2 story and one story building which looked like a dojo.

"I take it you like my house" said Kagome drying her hair with a towel while walking into the kitchen.

"Do you want something to drink I have Soda, orange juice, every type of tea, milk, water, I can even make you a strawberry, banana smooth" said Kagome getting ready to make one for herself. She set the fruit and other stuff on the counter.

"_Wait what if he has never had one before?" _thought Kagome starting the machine. When she was done she poured it into a glass and handed it to Sesshomaru.

"Try it" said Kagome with her hand out holding the glass. Sesshomaru looked at the class then at her then back again.

"It's not poison I promise" said Kagome. She stood there for a few seconds until she got tired.

"Ok I'll drink some first ok" as she put the glass to her lips. After having a sip she sat the glass on the counter.

"See" as she grabbed another cup for herself. When she wasn't paying attention Sesshomaru took the glass and went to the living room. Kagome sat down on the blue couch next to her book bag and took out a note book and titled it Fluffy. She then looked up at Sesshomaru, her eyes barely visible through her bangs.

"My name is Sesshomaru. I'm seventeen. I have one living relative, Inuyasha my half brother. My father was the Great lord of the west. My mother was a dog demon/Goddess that had the power to bring life." He then took a drink from his cup and was about to continue until she started to ask questions.

(Q question) (Aanswer)

Q; what's your favorite food?

A; Japanese

Q; have you ever had a girl friend if not why?

A; no and not interested

Q; have any animals?

A; No

Q; favorite color?

A; white

Q; Do you snore?

A; No

Q; Do you think your middle class?

A; no

Q; Have you ever got into a fight that you didn't know what they where talking about?

A; yes

Q; Would you hit a girl?

A; no

Q; do you smile?

A; no

Q; Do you ever take off that emotionless mask off? (He's not really wearing a mask)

A; no

Q; Can you swim?

A; yes

"Do you want to go to sleep now?" said Kagome starting to fall asleep, but all she got for an answer what him staring at her.

"Well I deed a nape" said Kagome getting up and walking down the hall.

"Your room is a crossed from my room" said Kagome walking into her room.

Sesshomaru then got up and put his drink into the fridge and walked outside over to his house. Just as he walked into his house Inuyasha started busted up laughing.

"So how you and your girlfriends report doing or were you kicked out" said Inuyasha with a big grin on his face.

"Not my girlfriend and wasn't kicked out" was all that Sesshomaru said.

Sesshomaru then walked passed Inuyasha to his room. Five minutes later he came out with a black bag.

"Have fun at your little sleep over" said Inuyasha in a funny voice.

Sesshomaru just walked to the front door opened it then turned to Inuyasha.

"You're walking to school tomorrow" said Sesshomaru as he grabbed his car keys off the hook by the door and close the door before Inuyasha could argue.

Sesshomaru went into the house and slowly closed the door behind him. When he went into the living room there was Kagome on the couch with a black blanket over her. He went over to the recliner and sat down a crossed from her. He then pulled out a piece of paper and made a quick sketch of her.

Kagome woke up six hours after she went to sleep.

"I came out her to take out the chicken out of the freezer" said Kagome rubbing her eyes.

She then turned her head to the recliner. There was Sesshomaru sounded asleep. She swung her legs over the couch and slowly walked over to Sesshomaru. He was sleeping sitting down with his head down making his eyes not see able. She then tried to put the recliner down slowly as possible. When she finally put it, so he could lying down she almost passed out. There laying in the recliner was Sesshomaru sleeping like an angel. He looked so innocent when he was a sleep. She then grabbed the cell phone that she accidentally took from the guy she bumped into at the beginning of that week and took a quick picture and sent it to her e-mail. She then took the blanket that she was using and put it on Sesshomaru. She looked at him for sometime. Just as she was about to leave she notice a long silver strand a crossed his face.

"Well at least I don't have to ask him if he's a heave sleeper" said Kagome reaching out and pushing the strand aside, but accidentally touching his forehead. She then put her hand on his forehead.

"He has a fever?" whispered Kagome.

She then ran into the kitchen and brought back a wet washcloth. As she set the wash cloth on his forehead his eyes slowly open.

"What are you doing?" said Sesshomaru slowly.

"You have a fever I'm trying to cool you down" said Kagome looking at him worried.

"I have never been sick" said Sesshomaru trying to sit up but failed to.

"Well there's a first for everything" as she dabbed the wet wash cloth onto his forehead.

She the lifted his head and put a cold wash cloth around his neck, she then went into the kitchen and grabbed some cold medicine then came back to Sesshomaru with two pills and a class of water.

"Sesshomaru I need you to take these" said Kagome.

"He just nodded his head and tried to reach for the glass but it was as if there was some strong force pushing him down. Seeing this she push him up with her hand, put the pills in his mouth and raised the glass to his lips. He swallowed both pills and laid back down onto the recliner with Kagomes blanket now pulled up below his chin.

"Sesshomaru we need to get you to the bed room can you make it?" asked Kagome.

He answered with his eyes closed as he nodded his head knowing he wouldn't be able to get up mush lease stand.

"How far is the room" asked Sesshomaru as Kagome helped him up.

"It's not too far" said Kagome.

They entered the cold dark room. He laid down into the bed while Kagome covered him with a white blanket. Kagome then left the room then came back with a bowl of cold water and another wash cloth. She then sat down on the other side of the bed and put a new wet wash cloth on to his forehead.

As soon as Kagome laid the wash cloth on his head he was out.

In the after noon… (Wednesday)

Sesshomaru was the first to wake up. He looked down on his right side were his an another's hand was entwined. He looked at the owner of the hand. It was Kagome with her head on his shoulder, holding his hand, and sleeping in a ball besides him because she was cooled. Sesshomaru tried to get up but his head was pounding. Then he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. That's was when Kagome slowly woke up. She slowly opens her eyes she then let go of his hand and put it on his forehead.

"Looks like your almost better" whispered Kagome as she slipped out of bed and put a cold wash cloth on his head then walked out the door while slowly closing it behind her.

Sesshomaru then pushed himself up with his arms, as he looked around the room there was beautiful weapons and paintings all around him. On the right wall was a painting of a black dog demon standing on a cliff watching as the sun set and the ocean waters crashed on the rocks below. To the left was a white dog demon lying down surrounded by a garden and a stream going through the garden. In front of him was a tiger demon surrounded by a sec of fire. And be hide him was a painting of an angel like demon flying in the summer blue sky holding what looked like a crystal shape weapon in her hand. As he looked around he notices something. The pictures of the demons are of the Lords and lads of North, East, South, and West. North is the Angel, East is the Black Dog, South is the Tiger, And west was his Father. Just then Kagome Came in with a bowl of soup.

"Looks like your awake" said Kagome as she set the bowl down next two him.

"Where did you get all these weapons" said Sesshomaru now looking at the weapons next to the pictures.

She looked up and smiled. "Curiosity killed the cat" said Kagome looking him strait in the eye.

"But I'm no cat" said Sesshomaru with a serious face.

"They were given to me the day I was born. All she got was a nod for her to continue.

"The Silver bow and arrows and the bladed fans under the black dog demon were given to me from my parents for protection." "The black fighting outfit and daggers on the side of the tiger picture were given to me so I could have a warrior's spirit. The double head Dream sword was given to me from lady of the north along with a pair of angel wings. And the last gift I reserved was from the Great Lord of the West. He gave me there powerful weapons. I do not know because we were still at was when I was born but the war ended soon after the lord of the west use the sword of time to foresee my future which is the sword on the wall."

She then placed a wooded tray on the bed so he could eat setting in bed.

"Here you should eat up to get your strength back" said Kagome as she walked out of the room and turn back.

"If you need anything call me I'll be in my room taking a little nap" said Kagome as she walked out of the room.

He ate the soup, went to the restroom then went into the living room to get his stuff. Then he came back into the room with his black bag took some clothes out and walked over to the restroom to take a shower. Once done he located Kagomes washer and dryer the washed his clothes he wore last night. He then look to the clock, right now he would be in his last class.

"Do you normal space out?" asked Kagome with a grin on her face.

"Were you born retarded?" asked Sesshomaru looking at Kagome with a blank emotion.

"No" said Kagome and was about to cap on him for something when Angel barked.

"Angel are you hungry?" asked Kagome lending down tours the dog. Angel barked again and began to wag its tail. Kagome then left Sesshomaru and Angel by them self then came back with a bowl.

"Here you go" said Kagome as she sat the bowl down next to him then she looked at Sesshomaru.

"Chinese's for lunch?" asked Kagome.

"As you wish" was all that Sesshomaru said.

She then ordered over the phone. Sesshomaru went into his room to write questions for Kagome to answer. Know Kagome as alone by her self

Kagome then picked up the cell phone. The cell phone had two text messages.

"_I wonder who it's from?" though Kagome looking at it._

"How do you get a girl to be civil" was text message.

"By asking her nicely and if that don't work giver her hints to" typed Kagome.

The next text said "you're a girl right?"

"Yes!" one hundred percent yes!" typed Kagome.

Seconds later a new message came in.

"Have there been any calls for me?" asked the person on the other line.

"No not yet" typed Kagome.

"Hey why are you talking to me…" typed Kagome.

"You seem under standing even for a girl who can't see that someone's walking."

"Hey LOL well if you want to take to someone on the computer my screen name is I'll give you mind later."

"Well talk to you later…bye" typed Kagome and she up away the phone.

She then got up and walked over to the family room and just as she was about to set down the door bell rang.

"I got it" said Kagome as she ran to the door. Just as she opens the door she was tackled by a cute little girl that she did not know.

"Sorry about that I told my sister Rin about a few people at school and she wanted to meet you" said Michael.

"What's going on" said Sesshomaru as he turn the corner seeing Kagome on the floor being hugged by a little girl and the guy from there English class standing in the door way. Kagome looked down at the child.

"She kind of looks like me when I was little" said Kagome looking closer to Rin.

"Really so will I be as pretty as you!" said Rin helping Kagome up.

"Do you remember what father tells you all he time" asked Michael.

"That Rin…" started Rin but was interrupted by a cough.

"I mean that I should not be rude by asking two many questions and I must clean my room?" said Rin.

"Good" said Michael.

"Would you like to come in" asked Kagome looking at Michael then to Rin.

"Oh can we Michael please…please I wont tell dad that you lost mommy's necklace" said Rin with a smile her face growing ever second.

"Necklace?" said Kagome.

"Yes it has a crescent moon and a star" said Rin looking at Kagome.

"Do you mean this" said Kagome pulling out the necklace that she found in the pound.

"Yes that…" was all that Rin was able to say before Michael cut her off.

"No that isn't it" said Michael shaking his head.

"Yes it its" said Rin looking at her brother like he was stupid.

"Mom had her wedding ring on it" said Michael while pointing to the necklace showing Rin that there was no ring.

"Oh…so can we go in Michael?" asked Rin giving her best puppy eyed stare.

"…_sigh…_fine" said Michael giving up.

"I'll be in my room" said Sesshomaru as he turned and walked in the direction of his room.

"Wow…I like your house it's so warm and welcoming" said Rin skipping through the halls and looking at the photo's on the walls.

"Why thank you by the way how old are you?" asked Kagome.

"I'm six an a half" answered Rin. "I'm going to be seven in September" said Rin holding up her fingers to show her. They were in the family room when Kagome asked a question.

"So are your parents going to celebrate it?" asked Kagome sitting down on the red couch.

"My brother and my daddy are" said Rin smiling up at Kagome.

"What about your mom?" asked Kagome.

"My mother is dead. She die a two years go" said Rin know looking down at the floor.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know" said Kagome feeling really bad.

"Its ok daddy tells me stories about her so I could go to sleep. But sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night and I can hear him cry" said Rin tears running down her face.

"A man Naraku tried to kill my mommy. Daddy told me last night…

Flash Back…

"It was on a cold rainy day. And you mother was just leaving the garden when I saw her she waved at me then she stopped in her tracks. When I checked to see what was wrong I was too late. Naraku had stabled her and injected something in side over her. He was saying something to her and pushed her o the ground." Said Rins Father.

"What did the bad man say to mommy?" asked Rin looking up at her father.

"He said that she would die before she was able to see you Rin do you want to know what your mommy's last word were" asked Rins father while holding Rin in his lap and hugging her.

"She said that she loved you both very much and that if she found her necklace before she was hurt she could have been here with all of us.

End of Flash Back…

Kagome hugged her while rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry I asked such a painful question" said Kagome with tears in her eyes.

"Its all right it might help you in the future if that guy tried to do the same thing that he did to my mommy to you or your friends." Said Rin

"I'll remember that" said Kagome smiling down at her.

"Kagome where's your bathroom?" asked Rin.

"You know how you first cam in, its down the hall to you left" said Kagome.

"OK" said Rin jumping up off of the couch.

"Sorry about that I didn't mean for you to fill sorry for us" said Michael looking down.

"It's ok it's my fault I asked" said Kagome.

That's when Sesshomaru walked in with Rin walking behind him.

"Ok…Hey you guys can look around the house I'll be with you shortly" said Kagome smiling at them all.

When Michael and Rin were out of site she turned to Sesshomaru who was sitting down on the red couch that Rin and her where on earlier.

"Do you trust people that much to let them wonder around your home on there own?" ask Sesshomaru.

"Only cretin people" said Kagome looking outside.

He looked at her for sometime then looked to his notebook.

Q; favorite color?

A; Blue.

Q; favorite food?

A; Mexican and Chinese

Q; Favorite type of book?

A; romance

Q; Can you cook?

A; yes

Q; Ever had a boyfriend and if not why?

"Questing stiller" said Kagome laughing a little.

"Well" asked Sesshomaru waiting.

A; No and not interested

Q; Favorite animal?

A; Dogs, cats, and birds

Q; do you like children?

A; yes

Q; Can you fight?

A; yes

Q; what types of music do you like?

A; everything except rap and country

Q; Favorite sport?

A; Soccer and volleyball

Q; what are you most afraid of?

A; to lose the ones I love

Q; favorite flower?

A; Roses

He then closed his note book and stood.

"That should be good for two day" said Sesshomaru.

Just then the door bell range.

"I'll get it" said Kagome getting out of the chair a crossed Sesshomaru.

As she opened the front door there standing was the delivery boy.

"That will be twenty-five dollars and seventy-five cents" said the well build guy.

She handed him a fifty. "Keep the change" said Kagome with a smile on her face because of the delivery boys face lighting up. She then closed the door behind her with her foot while holding the food in her hands.

"Hey Michael Rin do you guys like Chinese's food?" asked Kagome walking to the Kitchen.

"Yes" said Rin and Michael together.

"Well if you guys are hungry the food is at the table" said Kagome waling through the kitchen to the dinning room.

"She set the food on the table then quickly turned around to get paper plates but tripped over something soft, but was caught be someone.

"_The floor is out to get me!" yelled Kagome in her mind._ She then turns to see Sesshomaru.

"Thank you so much Sesshomaru" said Kagome.

Giggle

She then turned to the hall way to see Michael with a smile on his face and Rin giggling. Kagome now turning red, noticing how close he was, covered her face and walked over to the counter. She severed everyone and got them all something to drink. During dinner it was quite well all but little Rin was. She would talk about the house and ask questions.

"Could I come over again?" asked Rin.

"Of cores buy will your father mined?" asked Kagome looking to Michael then to Rin.

"No daddy says it's all right as long as he knows were I am and what time I'm coming home and who I'm with" said Rin.

"Would he mind if you with me if no he can come over and…" said Kagome.

"He won't mind besides he works a lot" said Michael finishing the last of his food.

"Oh" said Kagome getting up and picking up their place and putting them in the sink.

Just then the door bell range.

"I'll get it" said Kagome walking to the front door leaving Michael, Rin, and Sesshomaru. As she opens the door there standing was a gentleman in a black suit and hat.

"Hello I'm here for Michael and Rin" said the gentleman taking her hand and laying a kiss a pond her hand.

"Oh yes just a second" said Kagome and turning and walked torts the room Michael and Rin were in.

"Michael Rin someone's here to pick you up" Said Kagome.

Rin and Michael then got up and followed Kagome to the door.

"Ah man!" pouted Rin as they reached to front door.

"If you like I'll walk you to the car" said Kagome looking down at Rin.

"Ok" said Rin grabbing her hand and waling to the car.

"I don't think that's a good idea dad's in…" said Michael as he was cut off by Kagome.

"It's ok I just want to intrudes myself" said Kagome as they reached the black vehicle the gentleman in the black suit open the door. Michael got in then later after Rin hugged Kagome then she jumped in. That's when Kagome looked inside of the car to see a man dressed in a black suite with a black hat that was down slightly, so it covered his face but other wise she couldn't see any fetchers about him.

"Hello my name is Kagome it's very nice to meet you" said Kagome holding out her hand to shake his. The mystery man lend forward, grabbing her hand and turned it so he could place a kiss on it.

"Like wise" said Rins father. Kagome's face then became flushed. His hands were soft as if he never worked, and his lips were softer and warm. She then felt a tug on her sleeve.

"When can we come over again" asked Rin.

"Lets see…I'm free Tuesday you can come over then if that's alright with you father" said Kagome looking up at the man in black.

"It's alright as long as your home before nine o'clock" said Rins father.

"Ok" said Rin with a big smile.

Kagome smiled down at the chilled then she heard someone yelling.

"Why weren't you guys at School!" yelled Inuyasha walking up to her.

"Sesshomaru had a fever so I didn't let him go to school" said Kagome looking up at Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru had a fever! Like that could ever happen" said Inuyasha crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well it did happen" said Kagome.

"How about this I'll believe you if you beat me in a fight and I'll leave you two alone Thursday night when you sleep over" said Kagome

"What if you win not like it's going to happen though but what if?" said Kagome with a fat grin on her face with her arms a crossed her chest.

"If I win you let me borrow your house next Wednesday" said Inuyasha.

"Agreed" said Kagome shaking his hand to sill the dill.

He finally notices the car. "Who the hell…" said Inuyasha when he was cut off by Kagomes hand.

"Inuyasha theirs a child her you Know" said Kagome taking her hand off his mouth.

"Well it's was nice seen you all" said Kagome.

The man just nodded his head, but Kagome notice a smile on his face when the butler closed the door. She pushed Inuyasha towers her house then turned and waved.

"You shouldn't say things like that in front of a child" said Kagome somewhat mad.

"What ever" was all that Inuyasha as he turned and walked to the door.

As he walked in to the house down the hall he said "So where's that bastered brother of mine I need to…" but before he could finished Sesshomaru cut him off.

"I'm not the bastered am I?" said Sesshomaru reading a book in the living room.

"Who gives a rat's ass! I was late to school because of you!" yelled Inuyasha.

"AND because of you…" said Inuyasha turning to Kagome through clenched teeth.

"I was almost killed by Maria on the way to school!" said Inuyasha.

"How come?" said Kagome as she taking a few steps back as he took one.

He then took a deep breath to calm himself "When Maria saw me with you at the store and in your car she thought that I was cheating on her because she has never seen or heard about you before and she knows I have to other family members besides my bastered brother over there" said Inuyasha.

"Oh but how did she almost kill you?" asked Kagome.

"She tried to run me over!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Well did you tell her who I was?" asked Kagome sighing in relief to find out that he wasn't mad at her.

"Yeah I told her that you were the new student that was dating my brother.

The room went silent too silent for Inuyasha tasted. The silence was then broken by Kagomes calm joyful voice as if she didn't hear a word that he had said.

"Inuyasha will you come with me into the dojo, and Sesshomaru you can come if you want" said Kagome.

They both nodded there heads in agreement then got up to follower her outside to the dojo. Once they got here they took off there shoes and went inside as they walked in Inuyasha notice that Kagomes and Sesshomarus markings on their arms and face began to show. He slowly put his hand on top of his head to find his dog ears were there. Sesshomaru walked to the side of the dojo and leaded against the wall knowing what was going to happen. Kagome turned to Inuyasha with her markings in place and her eyes as blue as ever giving him a death glare.

"Go" said Sesshomaru with his eyes close with a devilish grin. Inuyasha looked to his brother wondering what was going on until he felt a cold breeze pass by him as he turned around it was too late.


	3. Inuyasha's new necklace

As Inuyasha turned around to look at Kagome She was gone.

"What the…" said Inuyasha was cut off; she kicked him in the back spending him flying into the wall.

"Damit!" Inuyasha mumble to himself as he got up.

"Why the fuck did you do that for!" yelling into Kagomes face that was only inches away. Kagomes Eyes were so pale blue she looked like she we blind.

"I decided we should start that fight you wanted to do earlier," said Kagome as she jumped to the middle of the room.

"Find if that's how you want it" Inuyasha said cracking his fingers as he ran towards her straight on.

Kagome just stood there grinning as he came towards her.

Sesshomaru open his eyes, because of the sudden silent room, to see Inuyasha Holding Kagome in the air by her neck. Kagome just looked down at Inuyasha and grinned.

"You won't be grinning after I kick your as in front of your boyfriend," said Inuyasha tightening his grip around her neck. Kagomes smile faded and once again Inuyasha meet the wall with his face. He slowly got up and turned around to face Kagome. She picked him up by his shirt and throws him over her head and slammed him into the ground. With this he was out cold. Kagome smiled evilly as she placed something on him.

"Looks like I win," said Kagome walking away from Inuyasha's beat up body towards the door where Sesshomaru was watching from. Before leaving she turns to Sesshomaru as did he. She smiled softly then left. He watched her until she went into the house. His attention went back to the stupid have brother who was mumbling about women are to violent now a days.

"What the hell is this?!" yelled Inuyasha grabbing a necklace that wasn't there before the fight. He looked for an answer from Sesshomaru but got nothing.

"And where the hell did she go? Yelled Inuyasha again as he looked around the room.

"Inside the house" said Sesshomaru coldly as he walked throw the doors to the house. A few seconds later Inuyasha tried to take the necklace off to discover it wouldn't come off.

In the house Kagome asked if Sesshomaru if he wanted to ask any more questions for the project then Inuyasha came in mad as ever.

"Why the Hell won't this dam thing come off?" yelled Inuyasha trying to take it off again as he walk into the house.

"Oh…it won't come off unless I take it off," said Kagome as she walked into the kitchen to grab something to drink.

""Well…Take it offs' Inuyasha said looking at her like he wanted to hit her.

"Oh don't give me that look like you want to hit me or something…do you not remember who beat you up not ever five minutes" asked Kagome looking at him as he still tried to take it off.?

"Will you just take the dam thing off" said Inuyasha giving up on getting the necklaces over his head.

"I'll take it off next Thursday", said Kagome as she sat down on the couch next to Sesshomaru

"Why next Thursday?" asked Inuyasha as he walked over to the recliner.

"Well isn't the party the day before?" asked Kagome while drink as she smiled over the glass at him. Inuyasha jumped out of the recliner and just stared at her.

"Yes Inuyasha I'm saying you can have your party here next Wednesday." Kagome said as she smiled at him.

"Thanks, I can't have it of my house because the asshole next to you won't allow me to have one," said Inuyasha while sitting back down in his seat.

"Well you can use the house out side and you can use the pool but they can't go into the Dojo or in my house," telling his as she took another sip of her drink.

"That's fine…as long as I have a place to have the part I really don't care," he said becoming relaxed. He then jumped out of the recliner and a few bad words pasted his lips before running towards the door he said "Got to go" walked out and closed the door behind him. A few seconds later Sesshomaru got up got his black bag from his room he was staying in and came back to the living room.

"I think I should leave now," he said in front of Kagome who was now standing up in front of the couch.

"Ok…well I'll walk you out," she said as she began to walk to the front door. As he walk out the front door Kagome grabbed his right hand. He slowly turned to her and looked at her face. He arched an eye brow at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked looking at him kind of odd. He motioned his eyes to there hands. She looked down then let go of his hand like it had burned her.

"I'm sorry", she said slightly blushing as she looked at the welcome mat on the floor. He nodded and walked over to his house. She closed the door, leaned against it and slid to the floor. Angel went to her side and began to lick her hand that was only holding Sesshomaru's hand a moment ago.

"Why did I do that?" she asked herself as she raised her hand to her face. Then a thought struck her.

"Tomorrow I have to spend the night at his house" she said bringing her hands to her forehead.

"Why did Shippo give us this assignment? And why the heck do we have to sleep over each others houses…" thought Kagome out loud. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"He's trying to set me up with Sesshomaru just like he tried to do with me and Hojo.

Kagome smiled evilly

"I guess I have to do something about this don't I" said Kagome to the puppy sitting beside her.


	4. We didn't do Anything!

It was Thursday Morning. Kagome woke up took a shower got dress and feed angel before she walked out the front door. She started her car when she notices that Sesshomaru was taking off to go to school and Inuyasha was not in the car. As if right on cue Inuyasha came barging out of his front door.

"WHAT THE HELL!" yelled Inuyasha throwing his hands in the air as he watched Sesshomaru turned the corner.

He looked like he just woke up which he probably did. His hair was a mess, he had one shoe on and his shirt was inside out. And seeing that you could see the tag, his shirt was backwards as well. Kagome pulled out of her drive way and stopped in front of his house.

"So what did you do now?" asked Kagome as she watched Inuyasha put on his other shoe.

"What did I do? Why is it always my fault!?" yelled Inuyasha as he fixed his shirt and tried to fixed his hair.

"Well tell me about it while I drive to school" said Kagome as she open the door.

"He just came into my room kicked me out of bed and said I could walk to school then he just left!" yelled Inuyasha for the third time that morning.

Kagome pulled into the student parking lot and Inuyasha and her walked over to first period together. (PE)

"Well at least he woke you up before he left for school" said Kagome trying to avoid her fan club she found out about from the other day. That's when a boy with short blonde hair purple eyes stopped in front of her.

"Hello….Kagome….Name is Kichirou….umm nice to meet you" said Kichirou as he was trying to keep eye contact with Kagome while talking. He was so nerves she thought he was going to pass out when she took hold of his had to shake it.

"It's nice to meet you to but I have to get to class so I'll have to talk to you another time" said Kagome as she grabbed Inuyasha's and they both ran to the gym for class.

"What the hell was that about?" asked Inuyasha made it to the front of the gym.

"That was my Fan club…well that's what Conchita told me…and I'm guessing he's in charge of it' said Kagome taking a hair band from her pocket and putting her hair into a high pony tail.

They went there different was and got dressed Kagome had to make up a mile from the other day and Inuyasha and the others played soccer. But she joined the game a few minutes later.

Second Period came alone and Kagome was going out of her minded. Ms. Takahashi was out sick and she had a girl teacher named Hotaru which talk about what the class would be learning in math class then she would get all sad for no reason….then she would yell at Josh here and there then start talking to one of the girls in the front row about her boyfriend that she just broke up with. So pretty much the class didn't do anything in 2nd period. Third period came along and the class learned why Drugs where bad and what not. They had to put on these goggles that made you feel like you were drunk because you couldn't walk a straight line. Fifteen minutes later the bell rang and it was on to English with Sango and Miroku plus Sesshomaru and Josh. Kagome took her seat next Miroku and Sango before the bell rang.

"Where were you yesterday?" asked Sango as she looked over at Kagome.

"I'm sorry guys I umm…my puppy got sick so I stayed home to take care of him" said Kagome taking a quick peek at Sesshomaru then back to Miroku and Sango. Miroku saw this and gave Kagome a big smile.

"Now that I think about it wasn't Sesshomaru not here either? Hmm…..how strange" said Miroku as he acted like he was thinking about it.

Just then Mr. Jue came in and began talking about a book called 1984 by George Orwell. And the class had to read that the rest of the period. And occurs Mr. Jue had fallen asleep again. So when one of the students taped him on the shoulder to ask to use the restroom he jumped up yelling about rats attacking his face or something. The Bell rang which meant it was Lunch time. Kagome, Miroku and Sango walked to the cafeteria to meet up with Inuyasha to have lunch at there normal table.

"Hey hurry up you guys are so freaking slow!" yelled Inuyasha waving his hands at them.

"Were only Human Inuyasha" answered Miroku as he sat a crossed from Inuyasha.

"Well there's your excuse what about yours Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.

"If I was here right when the bell rang that would give me more time with you…now do I really want that?" asked Kagome sitting do next to Sango.

"Whatever" said Inuyasha as he stared to eat what looked like some kind of mystery meat? Mystery Meat that Kagome, Miroku and Sango didn't want to find out.

"Are you still mad at Sesshomaru? Is that why you're acting like this?" asked Kagome filling somewhat sick watching him still eating the mystery meat.

"No that's not it" said Josh as he stopped by there table.

"What is it?" Asked Kagome

"He's probably still mad at you? Huh Inuyasha" said Josh padding him on his back.

"Huh what did I do? I didn't do anything to him…not that I remember anyways?" said Kagome trying to think if she did.

"Kagome you scored the winning goal in PE. Don't you remember…well you scored all 13 goals on him." laughed Josh as he walked to another table and sat with some other friends.

Kagome Miroku and Sango started Laughing at Inuyasha for being mad over something so stupid.

"Well hey guys I'm going to take off to the garden again I'll see you guys later" said Kagome as she go up and walk out the door.

When she finally got to the garden she notice that yet again it was open meaning that she wasn't going to be alone again. She walks in and walked over to the little pond and sat down to clear her head. Then a though struck her…what was she going to do to Shippou? She had to find some way to get him back but what?

'Maybe I could set him up with a man that looked like a woman just to freak him out. Or pay his Doctor to tell him that he's going to die on Monday when that stupid report is due? Or make him think that Sesshomaru and I are together so he thinks that his play really did work? Then tell him it was all a lie. But Sesshomaru wouldn't go for that. We could threaten to kill him? But Shippou knows I would never….but Sesshomaru on the other hand might?" thought Kagome lying on the ground looking up at the sky.

"Hey Sesshomaru why where you mad at Inuyasha this morning?" asked Kagome as she saw him sit down on a bolder next to the pond.

"He was taking to long time getting up so I merely kicked him out of bed and left" said Sesshomaru looking at the pound.

"You're such a NICE brother" said Kagome playing with the necklace she found not even a couple days ago.

He just ignored her comment as he watch the fish swim around in the water.

"So when do you want me over your house to night?" asked Kagome sitting up and looking over to Sesshomaru. He only turned his head and raised an eye brow at her question.

"Remember it is my turn to stay at your house and what not" said Kagome getting up and dusting off her skirt.

"Four o'clock will be fine" said Sesshomaru as he to got up for the bell would be ringing shortly.

"Great see you then" yelled Kagome as she ran to class.

Sesshomaru followed shortly after. Not knowing two pairs of eyes watching them. One pair gold the other was a pair of blue eyes.

Kagome arrived at the Gym and spotted Conchita in her purple ninja looking outfit talking to Kouga about something. Then she saw Shippou coming tortes her. He would look at her then at something right behind her then back at her. Trying so figure out what he was looking out she turned around to meet someone's chest. Looking up she saw Sesshomaru looking down at her with one perfectly shape eye brow up wondering what she was doing.

"Sorry Sesshomaru I didn't mean to" said Kagome slightly blushing.

"It is a wonder you have survived this long" said Sesshomaru looking at her then down at her hand that was rested on his chest something during there conversation.

Kagome followed his eyes and blushed even more as she took her hand and spun around to meet Shippou. This was the second time she body had done something that she was unaware. First stopping him from going home the other day now this. Shippou interrupted her thoughts.

"Today I want to see you guys practicing you can do your report at home since you both decided to not show up yesterday" said Shippou with a smile and his face. In return he got a bored look from Sesshomaru and a confused looked from Kagome.

"Never mind get dressed and meet me at the ring" said Shippou was he walked away.

Kagome and Sesshomaru later meet at the ring at the same time.

"I want to see how you guys fight together. I just want to make sure your both at the same level" said Shippou.

"So get in the ring, and don't try to kill each other just pine each other down" Said Shippou walking a little a ways from the ring.

"What's the fun in that" said Inuyasha walking in to the room with Kouga and Conchita right behind him.

Kagome and Sesshomaru jumped into the ring staring at one another wondering how the out come would be. Sesshomaru smiled, not enough so notice unless you're really paying attention to him. Kagome Smiled back and got in to a stance getting ready for what ever he would do. In Kagomes mind this was not fair at all. He was able to watch how she had fought the other three where she didn't even have the slightest clue about him.

"Ready….GO!" yelled Shippou

Instead of letting Sesshomaru have the first move she when straight at him and at the last second moved to be right behind him. Thinking she had him she when to attack only to meet air. She turns around just in time to duck one of his moves. This went on forever it would seem. Just before Shippou was going to say that it was enough Sesshomaru suddenly appeared in front of Kagome so close that she though that he was going to kiss her. Suddenly she felt the floor under her and Sesshomaru on top over her pining her to there floor. He then came so close to her those there noses where touching one an others.

"Looks like I win" whispered Sesshomaru slowly getting off of her and turned and left to the locker room.

"WOW" was all that Conchita was able to say while watching her friend still lying there in the ring.

"Dam it" was all Inuyasha said while handing over $50 over to a smiling Kouga.

Kagome got up and walked over to her girl's locker room like nothing happen. But deep down she thought she was going to have a heart attack with her heart beat still going all crazy.

Finally the last period came and she and to keep walking up Conchita because she kept falling asleep during some DNA video the teacher wanted them to watch. Conchita Turn around when the teacher was to baize looking up something on the computer.

"Hey what was up with you guys last period?" ask Conchita giving Kagome a big smile.

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome feeling her self blushing again over what happen.

"I mean the ICE Prince leaning over you like he want to eat you are something" said Conchita. "What did you guys do yesterday to make he act like that?"

"We didn't do anything" stated Kagome wanting the conversation to stop.

"Are you positive" asked Conchita

"Yes I'm positive….we didn't come to school yesterday because Sesshomaru got sick so I stood home and took care of him" said Kagome looking back at the video like it was really interesting which it wasn't at the moment. Conchita was about to say something but the teacher made her turn around to watch the video. Then bell rang a few minutes later. Kagome took off like a bat out of hell. One reason was to avoid her fan club and the other so she would have to talk to Conchita about last period's incident. She made it to her car and was about to drive off when Inuyasha out of no ware jumped in to her car.

"Can I get a ride home asshole said I could walk home" said Inuyasha looking quite pissed off.

"Sure I don't see why not" said Kagome pulling out off the parking lot. The drive home was quite until Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru alone side of them.

"What the hell has been your problem!" yelled Inuyasha which got the peoples attention around them. Sesshomaru acted like nothing happen.

"Inuyasha if you don't shut up right now that party on Wednesday is going to be cancelled" said Kagome. Inuyasha turn back into his seat and was quite the rest of the ride home. Kagome parked her car and said goodbye to Inuyasha and went inside to see how Angel was doing. He barked welcoming her home then went back to chewing his chew toy bone that Kagome had got him. Kagome put her things in her room and went to the closeted to get her yellow back to pack some close to wear for to night. She came back out and played with Angel until she and to go. She got him a fresh bowl of water and his food for to night. She turned to look at the clock on the wall. It was four o'clock.

"Well I guess I should get going" said Kagome petting angel before leave.

"I wondering what to night will be like" asked Kagome walking out the front door and locking it behind her.


End file.
